


Steal Back His Attention!

by Derrierebender



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: marukaprompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrierebender/pseuds/Derrierebender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: "Haru reads a girly magazine to advise him on how to regain Makoto's attention since he's become quite popular among the girls of their school"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Back His Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> From - http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/68233712045/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru goes to a book store and leaves with something he'd never thought he would.
> 
> Also, a flustered, jealous Haru makes for a good fic, nyeh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Steal Back His Attention!_**

_In This Issue: The Top 10 Sure-Fire Ways To Get Your Guy’s Focus Back On You!_

Haru stared blankly ahead at the magazine stand in front of him; an entire section clearly outlined by the sudden onslaught of brightly colored covers, a stark difference from the white backgrounds of the other magazines. He blinked slowly, once, twice, before lazily tilting his head to the side, eyebrows now slightly furrowed. 

The rows upon rows of this rather… _flamboyant_ showcase amazed him, but not in a good way. 

_And with so much_ pink _too…_ It started to hurt his eyes. 

All of their titles, just as ostentatious as the actual covers themselves, essentially centered around the same topic; 

Relationship advice. 

Well, more specifically, _romantic_ relationship advice; dating, crushes, unrequited love, heartbreak… Everything Haru used to rolled his eyes at, now right before him in a mess of varying degrees of ridiculous, momentarily peaked his interest. 

One headline in particular, the one that caught his intrigue in the first place, stood out to him amongst the rest (truly a feat in and of itself). 

**_Steal Back His Attention!_**

_In This Issue: The Top 10 Sure-Fire Ways To Get Your Guy’s Focus Back On You!_

He casted a cautious glance to his left, right, and over both shoulders, checking his surroundings. Other than a few stragglers further down the aisle, paying him no mind as they browsed through the vast assortment of categories, and a person sitting in a chair a few yards behind him diagonally to his left, engrossed by something in the large newspaper they held, Haru was alone. Shifting his weight to one side, lips pursed, he decided it was at least worth a shot. 

Taking one last, quick glance around, ensuring that no one was near him, he let out a breath and began walking towards the rack. 

But instead of immediately reaching for the magazine he actually wanted, he took a random one off a different shelf, outside the border of pink, to use as a cover. 

He hesitated for a moment before slowly bending down and ducking his head under the wooden over-hang to grab the embarrassing girly magazine in the back. 

As soon as he got a hold of it, however, he rushed to move away as quickly as he could before anyone could see him. 

Unfortunately, in his haste, he forgot about the solid platform above his head, hitting it with a loud thud and dropping the magazine. 

Haru muttered a low, disgruntled _ow_ under his breath after the impact. As he straightened himself up right, carefully avoiding the shelf, began rubbing the back of his skull to ease the pain. 

_Why did he always get so jumpy when it came to things like this?_

He happened to glance down at the floor and, with widening eyes, realized that the magazine had landed in a way that the cover faced out towards the rest of the store. A few pairs of curious eyes now looked in his direction, wondering what the sudden was. 

_Shit._

Quietly clearing his throat, he swiftly picked up the magazine and turned back around to face the shelves. To anyone watching, it looked like he was putting the item back, but actually, Haru, now with red-stained cheeks, had slid it into the middle of the other magazine, hiding it almost completely. 

Not wanting to stick around and risk bumping into someone he knew or being seen by a classmate, he made a b-line straight for the checkout counter. Only as he waited to get rung up did he finally have the chance to look at what magazine he ended up grabbing. 

On the cover, over a picture of some male celebrity he didn’t know, were the big, black, bold words; 

**Men’s Health Journal**

Haru had to chuckle to himself at the irony, the corner of his lip twitching up into the smallest of smiles. 

A few moments later, he was called up to the counter. As he walked, he slipped the magazine out and placed it behind the other; he didn’t want them to think he was trying to steal it. Getting caught looking like he was trying to lift an issue of _**Love, Love!** monthly_ would have been much, much more humiliating. 

The cashier scanned his items, pausing only for a moment when they noticed the odd combination, but said nothing about it. In his opinion, he thought the amount due seemed pretty high for what was basically just two stacks of floppily bound paper with some writing and pictures on it, but gave the employee his payment without comment. He surprisingly had a fair amount of extra change leftover. Maybe he should drop by the market and pick up a treat that he and Makoto could share later… 

_Well, that was of course if Makoto could squeeze him into his suddenly busy schedule, - maybe it could be between dates!,_ Haru thought bitterly. For someone who was supposed to be his best friend (and, although he refused to admit it, probably something more, at least to him) he sure wasn’t acting like it lately. 

He sighed, deciding to not get anything after all. 

Haru leisurely strolled home carrying the bag with two magazines, hopefully containing something that would help remedy this unpleasant situation of his as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Men's Health Journal is an actual magazine. Whether Love, Love! monthly exists, I do not know. I kinda hope it doesn't.
> 
> Tip #10 is on its way ;)


End file.
